Someone To Hold Me Through the Night
by abbytemple
Summary: After the New Dawn fiasco, Abby's been having nightmares. She doesn't want to tell Connor about them, but he is determined to find out what's wrong with the love of his life.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval.**

**Abby's POV**

It was dark, too dark. There was no one on Earth eccept me. A frightful world, the beginning of the end, was left behind. No survival. Only sacrifice. Death. Suicide took the rest of us. Even _he_ was dead.

I woke up screaming and sobbing. I curled into myself, a small ball. Connor woke up as well, and gently took me into his arms.

"What's wrong, what happened, love?" he lifted my chin up so I would look at him. I just cuddled closer to him. I had stopped sobbing and breathing ddin't hurt my body anymore.

"Nothing, it was stupid," I answered back. I let go of him and lay back down to try to fall asleep again.

"No, you're not fine, what did you dream this time?" he sounded very concerned.

"It's nothing to worry about," I close my eyes.

"Abby," I could tell he was serious about this.

"I'm fine Connor, just go to sleep," I was tired now and all I wanted to do was to sleep. Finally. I felt him kiss my cheek and lie down beside me.

The next morning, being at the ARC, for me, was awful. Fatigue, saddness, confusion and whole lot of who knows what emotions that were constantly annoying me the whole day. For once, I hoped that I didn't run into Connor that day. I knew he would ask me about last night. He did it every day since my nightmares have started. They started when Connor destroyed his anomaly and the future that I'd seen finally got to me. Unfortunately for me, Connor flew out of his room and bumped right into me.

"Abby!" he said in greeting while walking besides me.

I looked up and smiled at him. It was the best I could do at the moment.

"Abby, I need you to tell me what happened. You've been waking up screaming for the past week now. Please tell me, I only want to help you," he begged.

I stopped and leaned against the wall. This was one of the times where I wished that Becker would come running in, telling us that there's an anomaly. I could feel tears threatening to fall, I didn't want to tell him about my nightmares. I wasn't really that good expressing my feelings, and was terrified of his reaction to my dreams.

"Trust me Connor, I'll be fine in a few days or something," _Stupid thinking, Abby, like he would fall for that._ I kept my head down, not trying to hide my watery eyes.

"No Abby, you're not fine!" Connor tried his best to keep his temper. I didn't reply. I just kept looking at the floor. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They started to flow down my cheeks and I quietly started to sob.

"I'm sorry Abby, don't cry, love," Connor had obviously seen and heard me cry. He hated seeing me cry. I barely ever cried, but I hated when he had to see it. I felt him pull away a little but I didn't, and I held him closer to me.

"Lester saw the change in your attitude. He said that we could go home if you weren't feeling right. Actually, he said that you can't do your work right if you weren't felling OK, but he obviously cares. There are no anomalies so far today, and if there are, Becker will track us down, so let's go home," Connor insisted.

I nodded. Home. That was one of my favorite words of the moment. We'd moved out of Jess's place a few days ago. We walked to the car and drove home. I fell asleep on the way home. For once, it was a peaceful, nightmare-free sleep. I think that the reason I had no nightmares is because I had so many mixed feelings. I wanted to tell Connor what was the matter, but I was ashamed of the fact that I let the dreams bother me. I hated feeling like this.

I unlocked the front door and we went inside. As soon it was locked again, Connor pushed me up against the door and kissed me breathless. Tears formed in my eyes and in his. I took his hand and lead him to the bedroom. I knew I had to tell him and I was going to do it. He sat on the bed with me in his lap. I put my arms around him.

"I'll tell you now, if you still want to know," I whispered.

"Of course I still want to know. I love you, and I want to know what's bothering you so I can fix the problem," Connor whispered back, and held me tighter (if that was possible).

"I've been having the nightmares of the future, scary ones, ones where everyone is dead, and I'm alone. I have to face future predators and other dangerous things by myself, and there are dead bodies of everyone we ever knew everywhere. I don't want to see that when I'm asleep," I was sobbing again.

The thought of him dead made me feel sick to my stomach. I let go of Connor and stood up, afraid that I was actually going to get sick. I knew that I shouldn't have been afraid of the dreams, but the fact that they were so real and continuous scared me. I started pacing, with my head in my hands, trying to erase images that could never be erased. Connor got up and pulled me back onto the bed and had me lie down. My tears were starting to go away.

We spent the next hour or so laughing about stupid things, like the time he shot me with a tranquilizer gun, and the time when I found out he used to sneak into my computer. He made me laugh when I was upset. Suddenly, he said that he got an idea. I wondered if I should be worried or not.

"Wait here," Connor smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere," I was sure we could both believe that.

After Connor left, I took one of the pillows from the bed and put it against my ears so I couldn't hear anything. I closed my eyes and tried not to fall asleep, fearing what I would dream about. A few minutes later I still did not fall asleep, but was suddenly being kiss attacked by Connor. Oh boy, the things he does that makes me happy.

"No peeking!" Connor whined.

"I'm not," I stopped peeking. I had no idea where I was going. My eyes were covered with one of my scarfs. I was getting a really weird feeling about the surprise.

"OK sit here," Connor moved me so that I was sitting on the couch.

"I'm in the living room, right?" I asked.

"Wait here," Connor sounded more excited now. I smiled. _What was so exciting?_ I kept the scarf around my head and quietly hummed a song I made up. I probably looked like an idiot.

The scary part was, I remembered that I could hardly see. It was like my dream. Being trapped in fog and I was hardly able to see anything. I stopped humming. I was nervous. I couldn't wait to take the scarf off. I suddenly felt a pair of hand caress my hair. I jumped.

"Hey, it's just me," Connor kissed my cheek and took the scarf off. He covered my eyes with his hands once I got up. At least I didn't feel like I was going be attacked by something. _Ha ha._ We stopped at what I thought was the bedroom door.

"Ready?" Connor's voice rang in my ears. I nervously laughed. He took his hands away from my eyes. It was so beautiful.

There were rose petals scattered on the bed and hearts on the floor. I walked over to where there was a pink note sitting on the bed and picked it up. I felt Connor hug my waist from behind me. Inside was the sweetest thing ever.

**Dear Abby,**

**The last few weeks got me wondering. Did I change you since the whole Phillip thing? Did I scare you? Did you still feel like I loved you? Did I push you away with my work? Did you feel like I had fallen for the enemy? I hate that these dreams were caused by my stupid mistakes. I never meant to hurt you. I love you more than ever, even in the times where we were fighting and had our own difficult lives away from each other, that caused us to go against each other. I finally understood where I went wrong. I made a horrible future, and we had to see it. I don't want you to dream of these bad times of being stuck somewhere you don't want to be. Whatever I can do to fix this, I will do. I love you.**

**Love, Connor**

By the time I finished reading, I was in tears. I placed the note back on the bed, turned around, and snuggled into Connor's chest. I could tell he was crying too. I quietly started to sob. I knew he had always felt deeply about my feelings. But never this much. I was sad that he blamed himself for my misfortune. The whole night was full of alcohol, kissin , and other things that had to do with romance. Until

I was afraid to go to sleep. Connor knew it. We lay down under the covers and he took my hand in his.

"You'll be ok, baby," Connor whispered. I nodded. I closed my eyes, but opened them as fast as I could. Connor pulled me into his embrace, and held me there all night. He, and the love he gave me, was the only thing I needed to get through the night. To know that he cared about me. Loved me. My eyelids felt heavy and I slowly drifted off to sleep. Connor was always there when I had too many nightmares to count.

**What do you think?. Please review it helps me think of new stories for you guys. I love reviews and I bet you love to read Fanfics! ;) **

**Editor's note (from Black Eyed Demon): Commas suck. **


End file.
